When providing a storage and recovery system, configurations may implement automated storage tiering (or multi-tiering). Storage tiering typically involves the assignment of different categories of data to various types of storage devices to improve storage efficiency and cost. For example, the storage tiering includes the automated promotion or demotion of data across different tiers (or types) of storage devices. These tiers may be determined by performance and cost of the storage devices, and data may be assigned to tiers based on various characteristics such as how often the data is accessed. For example, storage tiering policies may reassign the most frequently accessed data on the highest performing storage and rarely accessed data to lower performance or more cost effective storage devices. Accordingly, systems may continuously monitor the activity level of data and automatically move active data and inactive data to the most appropriate storage tier based on a policy, which an administrator may manage.
Although automated storage tiering provides a mechanism to efficiently manage storage performance and cost, there is always a need to improve data management techniques. For example, there is a continued need to efficiently manage which data gets promoted and demoted when moving data between storage tiers.